Choices
by anarkali-anjali
Summary: The sortings of various characters, all of whom have one thing in common: making the first major decision of their lives alone.
1. Foreword

Disclaimer: As you know I am J.K. Rowling.

* * *

To Reader:

Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore once said, "It is our choices … that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." The following one shots are the sortings of Hogwarts students from various eras, who set the course of their lives in probably one of the most important choices that they made in their lives because it was this choice that set them on their own journeys of self-discovery. Some are quick, some are hatstalls, but either way come witness the first choices of so many students.

Warmest regards,

AA

* * *

If you have someone's sorting you would like me to write, please don't hesitate to write to me. :]

Enjoy.


	2. Hannah Abbot

Disclaimer: ... Ya still not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Hannah Abbot**

"_Ms. Abbot."_

"Hello." Hannah said tentatively.

"_Well, I must say how do you feel about being the first to be sorted in your year?"_

"Terrified," she breathed, "but at the same time it's something I can look back on and smile about."

"_Forethought, how Ravenclaw of you." _

"Is that where I belong?" She asked innocently.

"_I don't know yet. You have so many other good qualities, my dear, Ravenclaw may or may not be the place for you."_

"Thank you, but where else do you think I would do well?"

"_My dear, you would do well in HUFFLEPUFF"_

Total time: 3.5 minutes.

* * *

Read and Review :]


	3. Ludovic Bagman

Disclaimer: If you see something you recognize it's not mine.

* * *

**Ludovic Bagman**

"_Well what do we have here? Ambitious certainly."_

"Well, of course, who doesn't have ambitious and Quidditch?" Ludo said

"_Quidditch you say? And what do you like about Quidditch?"_

"Why, winning of course." Ludo smiled.

"_Well I hope you make the team next year in SLYTHERIN"_

Total time: 2.5 minutes

* * *

Read and Review :]


	4. Katie Bell

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time? Fine... I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Katie Bell**

"_Ms. Bell"_

"I'm supposed to call you Sir Sorting Hat." Katie smiled.

"_Honestly, I thought would have came from the Weasley twins last year. You may call me anything you like, though."_

"So, SSH, we would those Weasley twins be the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, I met on train with red hair and grins like Cheshire cats."

"_Sounds like them, but this is not about them it's about you. So as you've obviously shown true colors, why don't you join Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, as you called them, in GRYFFINDOR."_

Total time: 4 minutes

* * *

Read and Review :]


	5. Andromeda Black

Disclaimer: Once again don't own HP.

A/N: My first hatstall!

* * *

Andromeda Black

"_Another Black girl."_

"Yes another poised, polite, medieval, somebody else's idea of perfection girl." Andromeda said sarcastically.

"_Do I sense sarcasm?"_

"You may." She said stiffly.

"_You have the qualities of a Ravenclaw with some added spice or should I say spite."_

"Then why in Merlin's name haven't you put me there," she asked bluntly.

"_Well I want to know what you have say about me putting you in Ravenclaw. Do I have to factor in Gryffindor as well?"_

"Me a Gryffindor, the idea is laughable."

"_What's wrong with being a Gryffindor."_

"Nothing really. It's just not me."

"_It's not you or it's not that poised, polite, medieval, somebody else's idea of perfection girl?"_

Andromeda thinks for a moment, "It's definitely not me."

"_So it's back to Ravenclaw. What you do think?"_

"Why does it matter to you what I think?"

"_It's your life don't you think you should care."_

"So you're asking me to make a decision that can and will decide the rest of my life."

"_My dear Miss Black this is only one of many choices that will define the rest of your life. It just happens to be the first."_

"I need to make a pros and cons list."

"_For Merlin's sake, I should just put you in Ravenclaw, but before I would like to know what would you tell your parents if you were sorted into Ravenclaw."_

"Oh that's easy, that I begged you to put me in Slytherin, but you wouldn't listen and put me in Ravenclaw. It wouldn't get me out trouble, but it would certainly ease the punishment," Andromeda responded immediately.

"_Around and around we go only to end up at SLYTHERIN."_

Total time: 15 minutes.

* * *

Read and Review :]


	6. Bellatrix Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Bellatrix Black**

"You will put me in Slytherin." Bellatrix demanded.

"_Well hello to you to Ms. Black," _the hat drawled,_ "So tell me why should I place you in Slytherin."_

"Because I belong there. I don't see you arguing either." She explained impatiently.

"_You're right I'm not complaining because you do belong in SLYTHERIN." _

Total time: 1 minute 15 seconds

* * *

Read and Review :]


	7. Narcissa Black

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you do not recognize, which in turn is everything

* * *

Narcissa Black

"_The youngest Ms. Black, how are you?" _The hat addressed formally.

"Well." She responded curtly.

"_Good, good. So tell me where is it do you think you will be placed?"_

"Is that even a question?" She sneered.

"_Ah so expect to placed in Slytherin."_

"Yes, I expect to be placed in Slytherin."

"_You should know that you're suited for Gryffindor but even better suited for SLYTHERIN."_

Total time: 2 minutes.

* * *

Read and Review :]


	8. Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I don't own it and you know it

* * *

Sirius Black

"So do you think you could do me a favor?"

"_And do pray tell what is this favor I am to grant you?" _ The hat asked.

"Can you piss off my family by not putting me in Slytherin? Look they're all ready to clap for me." He said.

"_I'm blind, Mr. Black. Weren't you paying attention?" _The hat said slightly offended, but continued. _"I however do not doubt that they aren't. Blacks always had an uncanny way of tradition. You, on the other hand, seem to abhor this."_

"You have no idea." Sirius responded.

"_Okay so Slytherin is out, even though you would do well there."_

"Not bloody likely."

"_How would you know? You don't want to give it a chance."_

"And for good reason."

"_Moving along. Ravenclaw is out of the question as well."_

"Are you saying I'm not intelligent because I will have you know…"

"_I'm not saying you aren't intelligent, Mr. Black." _The hat said cutting him off. _"But you lack an attention span for things that don't fancy your interest and that is not a Ravenclaw quality."_

Sirius remained silent on the subject, convinced of the hat's deduction, but then pointed out, "So that leaves Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"_And trust me no one will love it more to rub it into Slytherin's face that one member of his most loyal families got sorted into their house than Godric GRYFFINDOR."_

Total time: 4 minutes.

* * *

I enjoyed Sirius's. Let me know what you think.


	9. Susan Bones

Disclaimer: Welcome to the world of Harry Potter and I am not JK Rowling.

* * *

Susan Bones

"Hello," the girl said timidly.

"_Hello." _The hat responded.

After some moments of silence, the hat asked, _"Are you nervous, my dear?"_

"Yes very much so." Susan replied.

"_Ah, well let's get right to it, then."_ The hat responded to this information, _"Do you have a preference to where you go?"_

"I want to go the place that will accept me for who I am," the girl said confidently.

"_I see. Well your confidence matches that of a Gryffindor, but you are initially reserved. You, also, have a good sense of who you are, which is unusual for someone of your age, which is a Ravenclaw quality. But I believe that you will reach your maximum potential in HUFFLEPUFF."_

Total time: 3 minutes.

* * *

Read and Review :]


	10. Lavender Brown

Disclaimer: I don't own Lavender Brown or the sorting hat for that matter.

* * *

Lavender Brown

"_A Brown,"_ the hat mused.

"Yes, I'm a Brown. Is there a problem because I assure you I will have no problem …," Lavender began.

"_Calm down, Ms. Brown," _the hat said cutting her off. _"There will be no need for idle threats. Browns are an interesting family. You have no affiliation with one particular house."_

"This is true. My father was a Ravenclaw and my grandfather was a Hufflepuff."

"_Yes you've had some Gryffindors and Slytherins along the way."_

"So where do I fit in?" She asked.

"_You, my dear, fit in the house of GRYFFINDOR"_

Total Time: 1 minute 40 seconds.

* * *

Read and Review :]

Please and Thank you.


	11. Luca Caruso

A/N: For all of you who don't know Luca Caruso was a student in the DA who wasn't assigned to a house.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Luca Caruso

"Let's get this over with, shall we." Luca told the hat.

"_Assertive aren't we Mr. Caruso." _The hat said.

"Well you don't get anywhere in life if you don't say what you want," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_True. What else do you believe?" _The hat implored.

Luca paused, "Why do you want to know?"

"_To know what you would answer," _the hat responded.

"What does it matter to you?"

"_It helps me place you in a house." _The hat said finally.

"I see. Well, if it helps I see people as people not who they are by blood." Luca gave in.

"_Mr. Caruso, I think you would be a good addition to the house of Slytherin."_ The hat told him.

"What I don't even believe in all that crap." He said astounded, "Why would you want to put me there?"

"_Because you don't give a damn about what anyone thinks of you. You're ambitious and in a cunning way. You make someone give in before you do. I understand you don't set the precedent for what people believe to be a Slytherin, but I think that you have the qualities of what people would deem to be a virtuous Slytherin."_

"You're saying that you want me to take up the torch of being the Slytherin that everyone in this school wants to see."

"_Do you accept?" _The hat asked.

"On one condition." He responded.

"_And what may this condition be?" _The hat asked.

"Are you sure you were made by Gryffindor?" Luca asked, "Because you've got a lot of Slytherin characteristics."

"_I have four owners Mr. Caruso. Everyone is represented from Gryffindor to SLYTHERIN."_

Total time: 5 minutes.

* * *

Read and Review

Please and Thank you :]


End file.
